The Language of Love
by xMiu
Summary: Kurt is the outsider of the school, a lonely boy with a lot of ambition. Blaine is the new kid, mysterious and talented, trying his best to fit in. They both had plans for their lives, but their whole world is going to change, all that for a theater play.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's been a while since I last wrote something, but I hope it's still good. This fanfiction is kind of a remake of another story I had written a little while ago but I had left over, and I started it over recently. I really hope you'll like it, even though the first chapter is a bit short. The next chapter should be here in a few weeks !**

 **Also, I'd like to thank my awesome friend and beta Jess, who help me translating this little chapter in English. You're the best !**

* * *

The Language of Love Chapter 1: Are you a psychic or something ?

When Kurt sat down in the French classroom of McKinley High, he didn't really know what to expect. The room was empty, yet he was feeling opressed by the crowd in the hallways. He tried to calm down, stretching his legs. Outside, the sun was low, golden colors filling the sky in a beautiful landscape of September, while the branches of the trees were moving like waves thanks to a gentle wind. The ground was full of water puddles and some careless students were getting drenched by walking into them. It was a quite melancholic scene.

Minutes were passing by and some other students joined the classroom. Kurt recognized a few people from his french class, though he never really cared much about his classmates. Only some faces were familiar to him, like Quinn, who was sitting a couple of chairs away from him. She had put her beautiful blond hair into a bun on the top of her head and her gracious neck was now exposed; and she looked particullary pretty. Quickly, she noticed the presence of the boy and shyly smiled at him. Some more people arrived in the room and took place in the spare chairs before the teacher arrived.

Mrs. Belcourt was a anique woman, really different from her colleagues. She cared a lot about her students, it was one of the qualities she shared with Mr. Shuester. However, there was something that was making her more trustworthy than the show choir teacher, at least that's what Kurt thought. She was a rolemodel for Kurt, not only because of her strength but also for the passion she felt towards the language she was teaching. When he had met her, Kurt quickly realized that, despite his high level in French, he would learn a lot from her.

"Thank you all for coming." she started with a bright smile which was showing her teeth, slightly yellowed by coffee. "I'm really happy to see that so many people responded to my call. I was quite afraid that my project of a theater play woudn't interest many people." She walked closer to her students, her heels clicking with each step she took. "To be honest, with all of the jocks in this school, it's hard to think that anyone could show some interest for art."

A few pupils giggled, then she talked again. "Still, I'm glad to see you here. It might seem hard for you to create a play in a foreign language, but it's really interesting for your personnal culture and your creativity. I know that some of you are just starting to learn French, but this is gonna change really soon." She stopped for a little, looked all around the room and sat down at the edge of her desk. "That's why I decided that it would be interesting for you to work in pairs during this year, for a few hours per week, between a student that masters French and a beginner. This way, everybody should reach the requested level to act in the play."

After this announcement, all types of reactions happened at once. Some people with huge smiles were already telling their friends how much of a good idea it was. Some others, clearly more anxious, were worried about their capacities in French and thought they couldn't improve. In the middle of this mess, Kurt hadn't moved an inch. Of course, he was really glad to be part of a play, but he was less sure about this whole tutoring idea. He wasn't the most popular kid in school, far from it, and he already knew that no one would agree to spend two or three hours per week with him. He hadn't even bothered to meet the freshmen and the sophomores, he couldn't see the point of doing it. He didn't have many friends, just the members of the Glee club, but he didn't need any more. The simple thought of having to spend the next weeks with someone he didn't know was making him shiver. What if he ended up with someone who would make fun of him ? Someone like all of those football players who enjoy harassing him ? He didn't even dare to think about it.

He shyly looked up and saw with surprise that some groups were already created. Quinn, who was still sitting at the same spot, had been joined by a boy that Kurt had already seen a few times in the hallways. Tall, slender, with dread-locks falling down his back and a huge smile. He seemed friendly and Kurt was happy for Quinn, the two of them seemed to get along pretty well. At the other side of the room was Brittany, who had miraculously passed all her French tests. She was talking with another girl, probably a sophomore. With her long brown hair following the curves of her shoulders and her skinny waist, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Kurt was mostly attracted by her deep blue eyes which were, without a doubt, way prettier than his.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts, staring at Brittany and her new friend, and he didn't even noticed that someone had sat just next to him. It's a quiet "Excuse me ?" that brought him back to reality. He turned his head to the seat that was previously empty, just to find a boy he had never seen before. He seemed a bit lost and his voice was low but clear.

"Uhm...Mrs. Belcourt said that you're her best student." he announced. "So I was wondering if...I mean, I'm not really good at French and I hoped you could…"

"Team up with you ?" Kurt completed.

"Uhm, yeah. Well, if it doesn't bother you. I'm Blaine." he answered, holding out his hand to Kurt.

"It would be a pleasure. I'm…" he started, taking the other boy's hand in his.

"Kurt, I know." Blaine interrupted him, and Kurt frowned.

"Are you...Are you a psychic or something ?"

"Oh my God, no !" Blaine laughed out loud. "The teacher told me, that's all."

Eased, Kurt giggled a little and Blaine laughed even harder. With a smile on his face, Kurt took some time to observe his new friend. He was first strucked by his almond-shaped eyes and their gorgeous honey color which were even brighter than his smile. His skin was beautifully tanned, all the opposite of Kurt's pale hands. Finally, a few dark curls would eventually escaped his perfectly gelled hair and fall down his neck like tiny waterfalls. This boy had that little something, this something that makes a person noticeable and unforgettable. This something that makes you feel at home as soon as you see their face. This something that is both welcoming and mysterious at the same time.

Kurt sighed softly, dazed by the boy that was sitting in front of him. He was different, he wasn't like of those idiots of this school. He seemed perfect.

Then, Blaine's musical laugh stopped. He looked back at Kurt, a playful smile dancing on his lips. "Well, I'm not a psychic but I can predict that you and I are gonna be one hell of a team, Kurt."

"So do I, Blaine" he answered, looking down his feet to hide his rosy cheeks. He noticed then that his hand was still in Blaine's, their fingers linked in a soft embrace, which made him blush even more. Quickly, Blaine noticed their hands too and put his hand back on his lap, letting go of Kurt's which was now feeling cold and empty.

The two boys kept talking for a while, mostly Blaine who turned out to be very talkative. Kurt got to know his new friend, step by step, and each story he was telling him was more interesent than the previous one. He told him about his old school that he had to leave after his parent's divorce and his mother and him moving out. He told him about all his friends who sounded really funny and amazing. He told him about his brother who had left Ohio to take a chance on an acting career in L.A. He also told him about his mother, describing her as a strong and fantastic woman, and Kurt already liked her just for the way Blaine's eyes were shining when he was talking about her.

Kurt could have talked with Blaine for hours. Everything felt so natural, like between two childhood friends who hadn't seen each other in years. It almost felt like he already knew Blaine. Their words were going on and on, as well as the minutes and, quicky enough, they were the only ones left in the classroom. The darkness had already fallen on the streets of Lima and, before they even realized it, the two boys were kicked out by the janitors.

They both lived in a neighborhood near the school, so they decided to walk back home together. They made their way down the road, side by side, avoiding the many puddles that the rain had left on the sidewalk. It was getting dark and the streets were totally empty. Only their two shadows were seen under the streetlights, isolated from the rest of the world, yet so close to each other. Kurt was peacefully breathing the fresh air of this late summer night, which has this particular soothing smell. He was totally calmed down. He would have never thought that a school day could go so well, and he knew that Blaine was definitely the one who had brightened his day. He glanced at the boy who was walking by his side and he immediately noticed that their eyes had changed colors. They looked more green, darker, somehow wilder. This boy was still so full of mysteries and Kurt wanted to discover them all.

"And that's where I stop." Kurt announced when they reached a cute suburban house.

Blaine stopped walking too, put his hands deep in his pockets and looked down at Kurt with his mysterious eyes. "You should get back home now. It's getting late and I don't want your parents to worry about you."

Kurt laughed. "Why ? Are you scared of making a bad impression ?"

"I don't want them to think that I have a bad influence on you. I would be quite upset if they decided that you're not allowed to see me anymore." he answered

"It would be such a shame, right ?" Kurt said playfully.

"You have no idea, _Kurt_."

Kurt felt himself blushing after those words. Blaine's voice had suddenly turned softer, almost seductive. He realized all at once how close they were, how Blaine's hand was now on Kurt's arm. The boy's golden eyes looked like they could see right into Kurt's soul. Little shivers were going down his spine. He had never been so close to someone, let alone a boy; a charming, wild-haired boy and his angelic smile. Blaine seemed to be coming straight from another planet with his cinnamon scent, his love for soapy musicals and his terrible but adorable tastes in pop music. It was a miracle that a boy like him was here, in Lima, in Ohio, among the corn fields and the football fields. He was everything Kurt had ever wanted to have as a friend.

Everythig was so natural, so simple. He had told so many secrets and private things to this boy he barely knew, things he wouldn't have told to any of his other friends. But with Blaine, he felt in peace, ha had a feeling of security. In the space of a very few hours, he had grown closer to this guy than he had ever did with the rest of the town in seventeen long years. This thought itself made him shiver.

"Kurt, are you okay ? You're shaking."

Suddenly, Kurt woke up from his thoughts. He looked back at Blaine who now seemed worried.

"I'm fine;" he answered while moving Blaine's hand away. "I'm just a bit cold."

"Are you sure ? You look pale."

"It's nothing." he assured Blaine. "You're right, I should get back. I'll see you tomorrow ?".

"Sure." Blaine nodded. "See you, Kurt !"

Blaine gently waved to him and continued his way down the road. Kurt kind of felt guilty, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at the other boy until he turned in a little street out of Kurt's sight. Kurt then sighed, and walked back home.

It was almost eight, the lights were all lightened up in the house and Kurt instantely noticed a strong smell of grease. Of course, his dad and Finn didn't bother to wait for him for dinner and cooked themselves some unhealthy hamburger or something alike.

Sighing, he entered the living-room and immediately noticed the two men laying in the couch with enormous cheeseburgers in their hands. They were both watching TV, where a football game was taking place.

Finn noticed the boy and widely waved at him. "Hey Kurt, there is a burger left for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." he answered while taking of his jacket and putting it on an armchair nearby.

"Why are you coming home so late ?" Burt asked, in a tone that was more worried than angry.

"I was with a friend and I kind of lost track on time."

"Which friend ? Mercedes ?" He asked again.

"No." Kurt admitted awkwardly before sitting down on the armchair. "I was with a boy from my french class...Blaine."

"Blaine ? I'm not sure I've already heard that name before." Burt's voice was more grave, but mostly surprised.

"He is new here, he comes from Westerville." Contrary to his dad, Kurt's voice was more hesitant. He didn't like it when his father was asking him questions about his company, like if he was part of a police investigation. Yet, he understood why his father was doing all of this, after what he had been through last Karofsky and the other jocks. Nevertheless he was tired of seeing his father worried about him spending time outside with people he didn't know. "He's a really nice guy."

Burt calmed down, though he didn't look very reassured by what he son said. "Fine, as long as he is not violent with you, that's all that matters."

Kurt nodded slowly, Of course Blaine wasn't violent, the boy wouldn't even hurt a fly. Kurt was sure that his dad would actually like him if he knew him.

He stood up from his armchair, walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He drank a long sip, breathing deeply, and thought about his father's words. He was scared. Karofsky and his friends hadn't bullied him since the beginning of the scholar year, but he knew it wouldn't last long. At some point, the events from last year would repeat themselves, he would become the school's pariah again and he couldn't bear the idea of facing this once more. He really hoped, without actually believing in it, that this year would be different.

Then, he took another sip. He thought about his friends from Glee club. Well, "friends". He couldn't consider most of them as real friends. They were here to laugh and joke with him, but they weren't around during the hard times. But this is how things were, they are the only things he has and he doesn't want to lose them. He doesn't want to be alone. He loves them, of course, but he can't trust them.

Finally, he took a third sip of water. He thought about Blaine. He had left the boy only minutes agon yet he was already missing him. He know it was insane to be so close to someone he had jsut met but the boy was blowing his mind.

When he put his glass in the kitchen sink with all the other unclean dishes, Kurt's phone vibrated, announcing that he had new message. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw an unknown number on the screen.

 _I got home safe, but my mom is going crazy ! She is so glad I already made a friend that she is shouting all over the house, she can't wait to meet you. I have to introduce you two ASAP, or she is gonna drive ME crazy. -B_

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile as he read Blaine's word and he quickly wrote him an answer. Then, like a call back to reality, his stomach began to growl and Kurt realized that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. His glare fell automatically on the last burger that was still waiting patiently on the kitchen table. He hesitated a moment but ended up putting the plate in the microwave. A little burger has never killed anyone, right ?

Once his meal was over, he directly went to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, suddenly exhausted from his day. Blaine and him kept texting for a moment before the tiredness grew too strong and Kurt had to say after he turned off the lights, he got a last text.

 _Have a wondeful night, Kurt. x_

Kurt laid back on his bed, reading Blaine's message multiple times and imaging his voice. He loved the way Blaine was saying his name, slowly, like if it were a sweet melody, and Kurt would shiver every time.

Kurt closed his eyes with Blaine's voice in his ears, and a happy smile drew itself on his lips

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow the story or leave a review if you liked this beginning, I'd love it !**

 **-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know this chapter took me very long but I'll try to do better for the next one. Thanks a lot for the follows/favorites/reviews. Enjoy this new chapter !**

* * *

The Language of Love Chapter 2: Would you like to go to my house ?

* * *

One cup and a half of flour.

One cup of milk.

Three teaspoons of baking powder.

One teaspoon of salt.

Three teaspoons of melted butter.

One egg.

Mix everything to get a smooth dough.

It was easy.

He had done this recipe thousands of time, he was so used to it he didn't even need his mother's old cookbook. He would add the ingredients one by one, always in the same order, and it would calm him down. It was regular, always the same thing.

It was predictable.

He put the dough in the pan, shaped it in circles, and put them in a pile on a plate. When he was cooking, everything was fine. He had the control of the situation and could forget about all his problems. He could just focus on

The flour.

The milk.

The baking powder.

The salt.

The melted butter.

The egg.

The kitchen door opened quietly behind him but he didn't turn around. He knew it was Finn, it could only be him at this time of the day, just before school time.

"You're baking pancakes, again ?" Finn asked as he sat on a chair.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I woke up early. I couldn't sleep." He turned off the stove and put the plate of pancakes on the table, just in front of his stepbrother who grabbed one of them right away.

"Kurt, it's been four nights that you have trouble sleeping, and then bake pancakes in the morning. Are you sure you're alright ? Karofsky didn't start bothering you again, did he ?"

Kurt sighed. "No, I just...have insomnia." he stuttered.

It wasn't totally wrong. The boy had had some trouble sleeping for the past few days, but it wasn't harmless. He was anxious, worried, he was having bad nightmares. Karofsky and his friends hadn't hurt him yet, but he was pretty sure it was going to happen soon. They had already started to glare threateningly at him and push him into lockers. This is how it had started last year, he could remember it like if it was yesterday. He didn't want this whole story to repeat again, but there was nothing he could do about it.

But Finn wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong and his brother was lying. He had seen Kurt suffering last year and he knew now that the boy was really good at hiding his feelings and his pain. On top of that, he figured out that Kurt was sugarcoating this whole situation since his father's heart attack. He didn't want to worry him more than necessary. However, Finn knew that it was useless to try to make Kurt talk when he didn't want to, the boy was really stubborn and it would only make this situation worse. He would just pretend everything was alright.

"Your pancakes are delicious, Kurt ! You should become a cook or something."

"It's just pancakes, Finn. It's not fancy. And don't talk when your mouth is full !" Kurt lectured him.

Finn just shrugged and swallowed his mouthful of pancake. He ate a second one, then a third before standing up and putting his plate in the dishwasher. Kurt only ate one.

"I'm gonna pick up Rachel at her place, you wanna drive with us ?" Finn asked as he left the kitchen.

"I think I'll just walk to school." He replied. "I need some fresh air." He mostly didn't want to see Rachel this early in the morning. She was an adorable girl, but a bit too annoying.

"Okay, I'll see you in class."

Finn only took a few minutes to get ready and left the house, while Kurt was still in the kitchen. He was doing his best to go to school as late as he could, but he knew he would have to face all those people at some point. He sighed and grabbed his school bag before leaving the house. He walked down on the dry sidewalk, alone, under the lifeless streetlights and the morning sun.

Kurt's locker was just next to Rachel Berry's, which wasn't really a problem itself. Rachel could be loud, yet she was well-organized and Kurt could handle small-talking with her every once in awhile. The real problem was, Rachel had the bad habit to consider that the whole space around her locker belonged to her and that she had the right to do anything she wanted in it, whether it was fixing her hair, doing her vocal exercises, or exploring her boyfriend's mouth in front of everybody else. And that becomes even more awkward when said boyfriend turns out to be your brother.

"Could you please stop eating each other's faces ? I'd like to get my textbooks." Kurt complained, as Rachel's back was pressed against his locker with Finn glued to her lips.

"Oh Kurt, don't be such a buzzkill." Rachel whined, only moving of a few inches. "You don't understand how romantic it is."

Kurt sighed and opened his locker. "I don't see how making out in the middle of the school's hallways is romantic, but whatever."

"One day, when you have a boyfriend, you'll get it." Rachel mumbled, still hanging from Finn's neck like if her life depended on it.

 _If this is what love is, then I guess I don't want it_ , he thought. Kurt had seen plenty of couples was almost impossible to avoid all the love stories that were going around in McKinley when you're part of the Glee club. It seemed like Cupid had settled down in the rehearsal room and was having fun drawing love arrows to everybody who entered the room in order to create strange love triangles. Couples were changing so fast, it was impossible to keep track of all the relationships. But after all, it was normal, they were just high schoolers, nothing was really serious to them. They had strong but short feelings which would vanish sooner than they thought. Kurt had seen dozens of couples breaking up and getting back together since he started Glee club, and he had also realized that he didn't want any of this.

All those high school stories, it wasn't about love, he knew it. Teenagers just needed something to calm their hormones down because they were feeling lonely. Having short and meaningless relationships seemed totally stupid to him.

 _You're just a fool, Kurt. You judge other people while you don't even know what being in love really feels like_. He was probably the stupid one here. He would lecture about love without even knowing what it was meant to be like. Maybe he was just trying to convince himself that love was more than that. He had seen so many movies, read so many books where the two main characters loved each other so much that they shared an almost supernatural link and their feelings were breathtaking, moving and unique. And yet, after all those years of being single, and after seeing all those couples tarnishing love, he was starting to wonder if said love actually existed. Perhaps it was just an invention for little girls and naïve people to dream about. But whatever it really was, Kurt was now pretty sure that love wasn't his thing.

"Kurt ?" he heard behind him. He turned around and his eyes landed on Blaine. Immediately, all his thoughts went away and he only focused on the boy in front of him.

"Hi Blaine." he said shyly and waved a little, even though they were a few feet from each other.

"Are you alright ? You look upset." Blaine answered with a sad face.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just a little tired." He lied.

"I hope it's not my fault." The boy worried. They had spent all the evening texting, like the three previous ones. Kurt had already got used to it and he was waiting for Blaine's first text every night like a kid waiting for his presents on Christmas day. He knew that not sleeping was really bad for his skin, but he didn't care as long as he could talk with Blaine for a few more minutes

"No, not at all." he reassured Blaine with a huge smile. "What's up ?"

"Well, I wanted to know if we could start working on the play this afternoon, if you don't have any other plans of course. I've started to read the script but I don't understand it at all." He laughed.

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile. Blaine was so adorable, always caring about the others before himself. "It would be great. I have the Glee club rehearsal tonight, but we can meet after, at 4 ?"

"Perfect." Blaine answered. He stayed here for a moment, standing in front of Kurt like if he didn't want to leave. The other students were hurrying in the hallways to get to class, but they were both standing there as if they were alone. Until the bell rang. Then, Blaine had no choice but to leave as he whispered a little "see you later".

Kurt kept an eye on Blaine as they boy walked away and Rachel immediately started to scream."Oh my God, Kurt ! Who's that guy ? He is so cute ! Is he your boyfriend ? Why didn't you tell me that you have a boy-"

"Calm down, Rachel ! His name is Blaine and he is just a friend. I help him in French for the theater play."

"Just a friend ? He was literally devouring you with his eyes." The girl was shouting, beyond excited.

"Stop that." Kurt mumbled as he made his way to his classroom, followed by his friend.

"Look at you, you're getting all shy, it means you like him. I know you well, Kurt. I can feel these kinds of things."

"She's not totally wrong." Finn added.

"Please stop, both of you." He sighed, clearly mad. "Even if I liked him, which is not the case, he wouldn't like me back. So you better mind your own business." He walked faster and let his friends behind. They could be so annoying sometimes !

Kurt's day was quiet. Nothing bad happened. Nothing good either, actually. It was one of those day you don't remember at all, simply because there is nothing to remember. Yet, it was worth worrying about. Kurt knew that things never stay in the middle for too long and, sooner or later, things would go really good, or really bad. He just hoped he would be lucky this time.

Glee club rehearsal had just finished and Kurt hurried to the room where Blaine had told him to meet up. He would never admit it, but he had waited for this moment all day long. He knew that seeing his new friend would cheer him up.

He entered the classroom in a loud noise and the door closed just behind him. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but Glee lasted for an eternity. Rachel just wouldn't stop singing and…"

The teenager froze as soon as he saw Blaine. The curly-haired boy was sitting on a table, one leg against his torso and the other one hanging from the table, a few inches from the ground. There was a book on his laps, which was staying in balance thanks to some kind of miracle. With one hand, he was turning the pages between his fingers and his other hand was holding a pencil that he was furiously chewing. When he looked up to Kurt, his whole face brightened up.

"Hey Kurt, I need you so much. I still can't understand anything to this theater play. I've spent so much time on it but I simply don't get it. French is so complicated, why don't we do this play in English instead ?"

Kurt came closer and throw his schoolbag on the ground before sitting cross-legged next to Blaine. Their knees touched, but neither of them move.

"So, what are working on ?"

"Cyrano de Bergerac." Blaine read with a terrible accent. "I've been trying to read it for the past half-hour and I still have no idea what it's about. I should go to the library to see if they have an English version of it." He tried to stand up but Kurt held his wrist back.

"You don't have to. Just give me book, I'll explain it to you."

"Are you sure you can understand everything ? I mean, it's a full book. with old french, it's very complicated." Blaine mumbled.

"Oh, so you mean I'm not good enough to tutor you then ?" Kurt teased him. As a payback, Blaine smirked at him mischievously and handed him the book.

"Well, show me what you've got."

The older boy took the book and left the table to sit down on a chair. "You better make yourself comfortable because we might stay here for a while."

Blaine just stared at him, playfully yet caring. "I don't mind, I have all the time in the world."

More than an hour later, the two boys were still in the classroom. Kurt knew time had passed, but it didn't feel like it at all. It was one of those moment when time seems to freeze for a bit, like the day when he met Blaine. Outside of the room, everything was already quiet. Most students had left the building by now, and Kurt had send a text to Finn telling him not to wait for him to go back home.

Kurt was almost done with reading the play, he was up to the last act and his voice had got all hoarse from reading out loud, but it didn't bother him. He felt peaceful here, alone with only Blaine by his side.

He was in the middle of reading a sentence when Blaine suddenly stopped him.

"Would you like to go to my house ?"

Kurt looked up and his eyes were wide open. "You….you mean now ?"

Blaine smiled as he shook his head negatively. "No, not tonight, my mother and I are still moving in. But tomorrow maybe ? Not to work on the play, I just want to spend some time with you."

Kurt took some time to observe him before answering. The young man was still on the table, but now laying on his back. His head was falling off the table so he could see Kurt, who was sitting on the ground just in front of him. Their faces were inches away from each other and Blaine's piercing glare was intimidating him a little. He could feel himself blushing.

"Every time that my head is upside down like this, it makes me think about this scene in the Spiderman movie." Blaine continued as Kurt still hadn't answered. "You know, the moment when he kisses his girl while he is upside down."

"It's a good movie." Kurt said, with a lump in his throat.

"I love this scene." Blaine whispered. "I think that kiss is crazily romantic."

Kurt couldn't quite remember how to breathe. Blaine had kept his eyes on his all along and it wasn't uncomfortable at all, though he felt like he was about to explode. Was Blaine really flirting with him ? Perhaps he was just this charming with everyone else, but Kurt was pretty sure it wasn't the case. Whenever Blaine stared at him with his golden eyes, he felt special. He was foolishly hoping that Blaine only had this look for him. It was a flame that was burning in his eyes when he was looking at Kurt. This couldn't happen with everybody else. Kurt knew he was selfish, but he wanted to be the only one who could wake this passion into Blaine's eyes. He wanted this wonder to be his, and only his.

"Okay." he murmured.

Blaine shrugged. "Okay what ?"

"Okay, I'll come to your house. I'd love to, actually."

The boy smiled widely. "Awesome ! So, is tomorrow okay for you ? Just after class ?"

"It would be perfect." Kurt nodded.

A few minutes later, Kurt finished reading the last act but Blaine looked more distracted, he couldn't stop moving around. Then, they decided it was time to get home and they left the building. However, once they made it outside, they realized the rain was pouring.

"Oh god, it's going to ruin my hair. Do you have an umbrella ?" Kurt asked. To be honest, the thought of sharing an umbrella with the other boy was really tempting. They would walk close, and slowly to make sure the umbrella don't break, and they could spend more time together.

"I don't, do you ?"

He shook his head, "No"

"Well, in this case there is only one solution."

"And what is it ?"

"We're gonna have to run !"

And with this, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and rushed under the rain. The boy screamed, surprised, but his scream quickly turned into a laugh along with Blaine's own laugh. They were laughing hard enough to make their lungs explode. Kurt could feel the rain run down his skin, drenching his hair and his clothes, but he couldn't care less. Blaine had dragged him down in some kind of euphoria he couldn't get enough of, as he was jumping over sidewalks and between cars. Everything around seemed weightless, he felt like he could fly. He was suddenly forgetting everything. Karofsky, his father's health problems, Rachel's harsh words, everything was slowly going away like it didn't matter anymore. All he could feel at this moment was the reckless joy of running around in the streets like a kid, while Blaine was tightly holding his hand and the cars were honking at them and the homeless cats were glaring at them.

Soon, their crazy run stopped in front of Kurt's house. They had trouble catching their breathe as they couldn't stop laughing.

"Have you seen...this old lady….who was walking her dog...how she was staring at us...so shocked…". Blaine smirked, breathless.

"Stop it, I almost stepped on her poodle !"

The two boys laughed even harder. A few tears of joy were raising into Kurt's eyes and he quickly wiped them with his left hand. His other hand was still in Blaine's, who looked like he didn't want to let it go. Kurt could feel his calloused palm against his own, soft and pale, and his slender fingers were warm between his friend's

Blaine followed Kurt's stare and realized too that their hands were still linked. Slowly, he raised Kurt's hand to his lips and softly kissed his knuckles. "See you tomorrow, Kurt." he whispered with his melodious voice, like every time he pronounced the boy's name.

Kurt felt Blaine's smile against his skin. His heart wasn't beating anymore, or maybe it was beating too fast. Blaine was adorable, with his hair curled from the dampness and his cheeks reddened from the cold. He just wanted to hold his face between his hands and kiss him right here, under the pouring rain, like they do in movies. He wanted to hold him tight in his arms so they could keep eachother warm and feel Baine's burning lips on his his frozen mouth.

Sadly, Blaine dropped his hand and kept running to his house. Kurt stayed here, unable to move under the storm, too shocked by his own thoughts. Of course, he had always dreamed about kissing boys, but his imagination was always blurry. However, now, his only dream was to be kissed by a beautiful boy, with dark curls and honey eyes, olive skin and cute smirk.

This is how, on the porch of his house, while the raindrops were still going down his face, he realized that he was madly, incommensurately, irreversibly under Blaine's spell.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be there soon ! Don't forget to follow, fave or review if you liked it !**

 **-x**


End file.
